A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of baby strollers, more specifically, a baby stroller with a fold out changing table that extends out from said baby stroller.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a fold out changing table that extends atop a baby stroller; wherein the fold out changing table is either integrated into the design of the baby stroller or is an after-market accessory that attaches to certain styled baby stroller; wherein the fold out changing table is composed of two hingedly engaged changing surfaces that fold out horizontally via a locking hinge; wherein one changing surface includes telescoping legs that extend and retract to engage upon sides of the baby stroller whereas a second changing surface attaches to either side of the baby stroller handle.
The Chuah et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0170674) discloses a diaper changing station in connection with a stroller. However, the changing station extends horizontally from under the seat as opposed to a changing table that extends above the baby seat to provide user access at least at waist height.
The Homan Patent Application Publication (.U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0178203) discloses a changing table that is secured to most baby carriages. Again, the changing table extends from behind the stroller and is not a foldable structure that extends and folds flat above the baby seat to provide an elevation most suitable for use with an adult.
The Kim Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,224) discloses a multi-function baby support and transport device with a folding diaper changing table attached to its handle. However, the folding diaper changing table does not fold out flat above the baby seat and use telescoping arms.
The Madole Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,624) discloses a portable child changing apparatus that serves as a changing table. However, the apparatus is not for use with a baby stroller.
The Hsiao Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,869) discloses a structure for a versatile baby stroller which can be clamped onto a table. However, the stroller can be clamped to a stationary table, and not a changing table that folds out above the baby seat of the stroller to provide a portable changing surface.
The Carter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,442) discloses a stroller with a portable table. However, the portable table extends from behind the stroller and is not a foldable structure that extends and folds flat above the baby seat to provide an elevation most suitable for use with an adult.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a fold out changing table that extends atop a baby stroller; wherein the fold out changing table is either integrated into the design of the baby stroller or is an after-market accessory that attaches to certain styled baby stroller; wherein the fold out changing table is composed of two hingedly engaged changing surfaces that fold out horizontally via a locking hinge; wherein one changing surface includes telescoping legs that extend and retract to engage upon sides of the baby stroller whereas a second changing surface attaches to either side of the baby stroller handle. In this regard, the stroller with fold out changing table departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.